


You bleed magic

by madburnishing



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Medical trauma undertones, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Trans Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madburnishing/pseuds/madburnishing
Summary: Lio is dropped into another room of horrors, with a special guest.He is dropped unceremoniously into a garden, though 'garden' may be too generous a descriptor as it only seems to house one kind of plant.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	You bleed magic

Lio is used to being pulled out of his cell into unfamiliar settings, usually with the intention to push the limits of his Burnish ability, and this would be no different. He is dropped unceremoniously into a garden, though 'garden' may be too generous a descriptor as it only seems to house one kind of plant.

He's naked save for the equipment locked onto him for measuring vitals--standard--but the temperature of the room is pleasantly warm, humid, and the air is sickly sweet. The plant moves, making Lio jump, and it lashes out a tendril that wraps tightly around Lio's ankle. 

The vine is sturdy and thick, and does not give when Lio pulls back. He can feel his heart rate picking up as he starts to realise why he's here. It starts to retract, back into the leafy mass where it extended from, dragging Lio with it. 

Digging his heels in doesn't work. There's nothing else to hold on to, and he loses balance when the tendril does not relent in its action. 

The brush is softer than the ground, springy almost with all the foliage, and warmer. More tendrils are curled up within, twisting around to make space for Lio when he's dragged inside and eager to prod at him. 

Some of the vines are the same as that which had brought him here, thin and hard and tightly holding onto him so he can't even struggle, but a new kind of vine starts to run themselves over him. These vines are thicker, and ever so slightly sticky, leaving cold trails of  _ something _ on his body where they go. 

If it is just this, Lio can count his breaths and pretend he's not here. If it is just this, it's not too different from what Lio is used to, except it seems to be coming from a sentient plant instead of doctors with scalpels and scissors, and he knows how to deal with that. 

It's not, though. The first thing different is the tendril, pushing its blunt head at Lio's lips, which he stubbornly keeps shut until he feels a sharp prick dig into his side, and he gasps in pain, unwittingly letting the tendril into his mouth. It's too thick for Lio to close his lips around, and it starts to secrete a honey-sweet liquid that fills up his mouth and slides down his throat. Lio struggles to swallow with the appendage preventing this tongue from moving does his best just to not choke. 

It immediately makes him feel weird, like he's just had an entire bottle of vodka in one shot and he coughs weakly, the liquid spilling down his chin. 

In his haze he hadn't noticed a tendril creep up his inner thigh, searching, until it beaches him, and he can feel it wriggling further up his cunt with a slick that isn't his own. Another joins it, and another, and another, stretching him painfully until something rips, but with his mouth occupied he doesn't make more than a gurgle. 

The tendrils are so deep within him now, and their movements synchronise into one, pulling and pushing in, fucking him brutally in time with the one in his mouth.

Lio can barely breathe. He's so warm, so hot and sticky and there's no relief in sight, his clit ignored in favour of his holes. A tendril slides down his crack and finds his hole there, and plunges in without hesitation. Lio tries to bite down, because it hurts so bad, and he feels too full, he's already past his limit with his cunt being used but when he tries, another tendril finds its way into his mouth keeping it open. 

His face is a mess of tears and the sticky liquid, and his vision is blurring, but each time he feels his thoughts drifting away, a sharp stab to his side brings him back to reality, where he's laying on the ground in a pool of slick, blood and sweat, being abused by a _ plant _ . 

Lio just hopes that it will get bored and stop before he breaks irreparably, but he fears that point may have passed. 

It's not like there's any other use for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me @misinning on Twitter


End file.
